


Hurt

by lxcuxex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caring Iwazumi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pain, Worried Iwazumi, Worry, injured oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxcuxex/pseuds/lxcuxex
Summary: ((im still bad at summaries))





	

Iwazumi groaned sitting up as his phone ran by his side table had been for the past 5 minutes. Hoping it would go away he stayed in bed but it got annoying fast. Rubbing his eyes he picked it up answering with a sleepy "ello?"

"I-Iwa-chan" a small voice croaked out.

His eyes widened at his best friend's voice. The only other time he had heard this was when Oikawa had called in the middle of the night just like this and made him come to the gym to be found with an injured knee. The idiot had over down himself so much his knee was bound to give out.

HIs heart skipped a beat at the mere thought of that happening again "Oikawa? What is it?"

"I-I'm coming o-over" the captain mumbled and hung up.

Iwazumi sat in his bed for a second frowning. He was coming over! With no explanation what's so ever.

Scowling a little he was about to go back to bed thinking Oikawa would just go home but the urgent knock on his door told him something else.

His eyes widened at his quickness grabbing some shorts slipping them on quickly running down the stairs.

Bracing himself he opened the door. Mouth hanging open as he was greeted with literal mess Oikawa.

The brunette had tears threatening to fall out of his eyes as blood seeped from his busted lip. From the low light of his porch, he noticed some dark bruises as well.

Hearing a sob he was suddenly pulled into a hug "i-iwa-chan?! it hurts" a muffled voice said into his shirt.

Iwazumi snapped himself out of his daydream quickly hugging Oikawa back rubbing his back gently. Worried about hurting the boy.

He let Oikawa hug him for a few minutes before realizing Oikawa hadn't and didn't seem like his crying was going to end.

"Oikawa could you let go of for a few minutes so I can close the door and help fix you up?" he asked softly.

Oikawa sniffled a little as he choked back a sob pulling away "Y-Ya *hic* I'm s-sorry iwa-chan."

Iwazumi grabbed his wrist gently pulling him into the house locking the door behind him.

He ushered the brunette into the living room turning the lights on to have a better look at his injuries.

Oikawa stared back at him with red puffy eyes and tear streaked cheeks the dark bruise on his right side of the face popping out. The cut on his lip was still running a little blood as he noticed lines and bruises on his neck.

Eye's widening in worry he lifted Oikawa's chin up inspected the bruises. Someone had tempted to choke him. Anger boiled inside of him. How could someone do such a horrible thing? But he stayed quiet for focused on Oikawa's injuries as he grabbed his hand tightly squeezing.

Iwazumi looked down at their hands then at Oikawa "I'll be just a minute."

Hurrying to the kitchen he grabbed the first aid kit along with ice packs.

Returning to Oikawa. Iwazumi crouched down on his knees in front of him and gently started cleaning his cut.

Oikawa hissed in pain but Iwazumi smiled at him softly mumbling something about you'll be okay.

After cleaning up at the cut he inspected the bruises and marks figuring he'd just ice them before sighing as he looked up at Oikawa who was looking nervous and fidgting.

"Where else?" he questioned.

OIkawa hestiantly pointed at his knee. His hurt knee.

Iwazumi rolled up his sweatpants quickly to find a red bruised knee. The same knee which had been so close to being better. The knee Oikawa had sat out for was hurt again. All those skipped games and practice worthless.

Another sobbed escaped from Oikawa "I-It's done iwa-chan. *hic* I-I'll never be a-able to play ag- *hic* again."

Placing ice on the hurt knee gently Iwazumi reached up wiping away Oikawa's tears "Don't say that. It's just bruised Oikawa it'll get better" he murmured.

The brunette's lip wobbling again but instead of crying his head hung low. Iwazumi knew it was because Oikawa didn't want eye contact.

"i-it was them a-again" he whispered.

Iwazumi scowled grip on ice pack tightening a little.

Them. Those fucking jerks. 

A while back some guys had found it funny how easily hurt both physically and emotionally Oikawa could get and they got the crazy idea to harass them.

It had only been a week since Oikawa had told him. Seeing him like this right now in front of him worried about how much Oikawa had gone through before he told him.

Iwazumi took a deep breathe standing up as he assured Oikawa to lay his leg straight on the couch.

Small whimpers escaped as he wrapped the ice in a towel and placed it on his knee and then grabbing another ice pack and sat down on the small space left.

He kissed Oikawa on the cheek gently a small weird noise escaping the captain but before he could say anything he placed an ice pack on the bruise on his face instead reciving a small hiss.

A few minutes only passed before Oikawa was passed out cold on Iwazumi's shoulder.

Putting the ice pack down he managed to make himself slightly comfortable without disturbing him.

Rubbing Oikawa's leg gently Iwazumi went to a worried sleep but glad Oikawa was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked<3
> 
> also excuse the shitty name idk how to name things


End file.
